disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anton Ego
Anton Ego is the former main antagonist of Ratatouille who later became a protagonist. ''Ratatouille'' Ego is an imperious, negative, acerbic and mean food critic, whose reviews can make or break a restaurant. He adamantly rejects Chef Gusteau's belief that anyone can cook, and was a firm critic of the idealist chef. We're sure his nickname "the Grim Eater" and the fact that Auguste Gusteau died mysteriously after Ego downgraded him from five stars to four are just a coincidence. The restaurant then lost another star with his death. In his career-killing review, he compared Chef Gusteau to the rather pathetic Chef Boyardee. When he had heard that Gusteau's restaurant was rising in popularity with Remy as the cook, he got angry and went to review it again, hoping to close it again. He later goes to the hall, personally offers a challenge to the restaurant in which they must deliver "their best shot" to impress him". Anton Ego was negative and he was also mean to Lenguini for saying that he is playing against the rules, slow for someone on the fast lane and that he would like his heart rosted on a spit. Remy serves a simple peasant dish, ratatouille (a play on words and the title namesake) which is so brilliant it reduces Ego to his childhood memory of his mother cooking. Tears flow from his eyes, and when he requests to see the chef, Linguini and Colette tells him to wait until after the customers have gone. When closing hour is struck, Linguini reveals Remy. Ego believed at first it was a jest, but after viewing Remy perfectly recreate the dish, he thanks them for the meal and quietly leaves. A changed man, he presents a shining review of the restaurant, and in particular, the chef (whom he does not name). Ego then lost his job and credibility when Gusteau's was closed down due to a rat infestation. But Ego now leads a successful and a happy life as an investor and regular patron of a small bistro, with queues around the block and where the cook is a small rat. Anton Ego is an example of a realistic villain, one who faces adverse action or reformation, rather than simply getting destroyed at the end. Personality The name Ego means "self-esteem", from the Roman meaning "I". This would allude to a certain level of vanity and arrogance on the part of Anton. He has nothing but contempt for the people around him combined something of a sadistic streak. However, unlike [[Chef Skinner, he is not presented as a man of pure evil. He shows a great amount of humility and indeed sentiment after eating Remy's dish of ratatouille and learning the secret of Gusteau's restaurant. Ego has a scathing and cyical sense of humour, telling Linguini "You're slow for someone in the fast lane" and "hit me with your best shot." He is extremely passionate about food, claiming "I don't like food, I love it." Ego is a man of great taste and distinction, showing a knowledge of fine wines as well as food. Ego is intelligent and sophisticated and in terms of dress sense, he appears to be something of a dandy, completing his dark, dapper suit with a chic scarf. Trivia *Ego is most likely a mixture of traits borrowed from the late horror actor, Vincent Price and British art critic, Brian Sewell. *Ego's appearance was modeled after Louis Jouvet. *Many fans have noted the similarities between Ego's design and that of the work of Tim Burton, a well known movie director. *Ego's appearance is similar to Nospheratu. *At one point in the film, you can see Bomb Voyage as a mime in the background. There is a young boy watching him do his tricks, and if you look closely, you can see that it is young Anton Ego (From Ego's flashback). *All though Anton Ego had only criticism powers, he could open and close the doors of the resturaunt hall with a kind of magical air power. that power is a cameo. *Anton Ego is the only ratatoulie character that was truely evil, Chef Skinner was just bad cause he was hot headed. he was also the only character who had evil laughts. See also * Judge Claude Frollo Category:Pixar Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Men Category:Characters who Didn't Count as Villains All the Time Category:Evil geniuses Category:Rich Category:Thin Villains Category:Proud Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Completely hungry Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Masters of Evil Category:Funny villains Category:Ratatouille Villains Category:Humans Category:Villains who fly Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Pixars Biggest Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Satan like villians Category:Small Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Nice Villains‏‎